Encore eût-il fallu que je le suce
by Kazunours
Summary: Juste un lemon un peu romancé... mais de façon particulière XD Pairing : Akame


Le battant de bois fut clôt avec une force peu coutumière et les deux occupants de la pièce se scrutèrent avec davantage d'acuité et d'intensité que d'ordinaire. Kamenashi Kazuya et Akanishi Jin. Chacun des individus susnommés avait l'intuition que s'il s'avisait de remuer ne serait-ce qu'un muscle, une machine inébranlable se mettrait en fonction, telle que nul ne serait plus en mesure de stopper. Tous deux n'avaient eu de cesse, toute la journée durant, de se décocher des regards torrides, plus brûlants les uns que les autres, ainsi que de se provoquer charnellement, au point que leurs camarades finirent par leur intimer de regagner leur domicile avec un défi qu'ils avaient tous deux accepté de relever : jusqu'au lendemain, tous deux étaient tenus de ne s'exprimer qu'en langage châtié. L'idée, émise par Koki, n'avait toutefois été acceptée par les deux complices que lorsque la chose avait été présentée sous un angle érotique (le rappeur avait en effet argué que réfléchir à la façon de formuler leur phrases dans ce style leur prendrait du temps et ne ferait donc qu'exacerber leur désir) et ils s'étaient donc empressés de s'esquiver pour la mettre en œuvre. Toutefois, le déplacement même ne s'était pas déroulé sans heurts, car les provocations sensuelles n'avaient pas pris fin bien qu'ils fussent en voiture et que la chose puisse aisément basculer en drame si l'attention de l'automobiliste dérivait ne fût-ce qu'un bref instant de la route déroulant ses méandres devant lui.

Mais à présent qu'ils se trouvaient seuls, que fixer l'autre ne représentait plus le moindre danger (du moins pas de danger mortel) et qu'ils pouvaient laisser leurs souffles s'accélérer au moyen d'un simple contact visuel, les choses pouvaient devenir sérieuses n'importe quand, ce dont les deux idoles étaient douloureusement conscientes.

Une main menue dérivant sur une joue veloutée, un t-shirt un brin trop ajusté négligemment relevé sur un buste fin à la peau d'albâtre, une chute de reins vertigineuse, des prunelles noisette pailletées d'or assombries par un désir qui trouvait son écho dans celles, plus foncées, de son aîné… Tel était, en cet instant, l'image que renvoyait le plus jeune membre du groupe KAT-TUN et Jin déglutit péniblement.

Depuis le retour d'Akanishi, quelques semaines auparavant, Jin et Kazuya avaient renoué des liens que tous pensaient dissous par le temps et la distance, mais qui en réalité n'avaient fait que se renforcer, s'amplifiant même d'une façon si exponentielle qu'ils en étaient parfois effrayés eux-mêmes. Et ce désir mutuel qu'ils ne cherchaient, du reste, ni à réfréner ni à dissimuler d'ordinaire, trouvait même en ce jour son paroxysme atteint. Peut-être même dépassé étant donné la tension sexuelle quasiment palpable qui flottait dans l'air.

Lentement, avec une lascivité étudiée et sans que son trop sexy possesseur ne quitte du regard la cible de ses mouvements, la main sagement demeurée sur la taille fine, débarrassa le corps frêle des barrières de tissu qui le couvraient encore, apparaissant ainsi aux yeux avides de son compagnon dans toute la gloire de sa nudité.

De son côté, Jin n'était pas en reste en ce qui concernait les provocations physiques. Lui aussi sans quitter son compagnon du regard, il amena la clé qu'il portait en pendentif jusqu'à ses lèvres charnues, la promena lentement dessus en donnant de temps à autre de petits coups d'une langue rose et mutine, sur le métal froid qui semblait pulser entre ses doigts au rythme d'une libido sans cesse en expansion. Il connaissait par cœur le fonctionnement de son cadet, savait qu'il était d'une nature fort réactive et n'ignorait donc pas qu'il n'avait nul besoin de pousser très loin ses provocations pour générer une réaction. Qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, car un premier gémissement, léger mais bien audible dans le silence ambiant, franchit les lèvres infiniment attirantes du plus jeune, qui les humidifia comme pour en vaincre la sécheresse due à l'excitation.

Ravi d'avoir obtenu ce son délicat de la bouche tentatrice, Jin poursuivit son manège, décidé à l'attirer au plus près de la folie avant de le laisser y sombrer avec lui. Avec une lenteur exacerbée, il entreprit de défaire chaque bouton de sa chemise, avant de la faire très lentement glisser le long de ses épaules dorées et de la laisser choir au sol.

\- Jin…

Le premier mot que Kazuya prononçait depuis le moment où tous deux avaient franchi la porte d'entrée ressemblait à s'y méprendre au type de gémissement qui lui échappait si souvent lorsqu'ils s'unissaient et les trois lettres de son prénom étaient sous-tendues d'un tel désir…

\- Kazu…

Sa propre voix formulant le diminutif de son aimé n'était pas plus exempte de convoitise et il se sentait bien près de céder à l'extraordinaire attrait charnel que son cadet exerçait depuis toujours sur sa personne.

Jugeant qu'il l'avait suffisamment poussé dans ses retranchements, Jin s'approcha enfin. D'une démarche féline, le regard toujours fixé sur son compagnon, il fit reculer celui-ci jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il le fit basculer sans même le frôler, par son simple pouvoir d'attraction. Prenant place près de lui sur la couette, il se plaça sur le côté et passa son bras gauche de l'autre côté du corps fin de Kamenashi, le dévorant du regard.

\- Jin…

De nouveau ce ton, cette supplique vocale. Il allait céder au corps parfait de son cadet, il s'agissait d'une évidence prouvée par sa voix, son souffle aussi court que précipité et surtout par l'imposante érection qui était la sienne depuis un bon moment à présent. Lui-même se demandait comment il parvenait encore à résister, où il puisait la retenue insensée qui l'empêchait de le faire sien dans la seconde. Il en avait oublié le défi lancé par Koki et il était certain qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce cas.

De toute façon, les paroles étaient inutiles dans ce type de circonstances. Aucun des deux amants n'avait jamais été particulièrement loquace pendant l'acte de toute façon, c'était même plutôt le contraire : les soupirs et plaintes sensuelles étaient bien plus parlantes en ce qui les concernait.

Et l'inéluctable de se produire : de murmures en murmures, de regards ardents en regards ardents, Akanishi fondit sur les lèvres de son bien-aimé avec une gourmandise et une avidité parvenues à leurs apogées à cause de la retenue à laquelle il s'était astreint au cours des minutes précédentes. Pinçant, mordillant, léchant, suçotant, relâchant un instant les deux cloisons de chair rosées pour mieux en reprendre possession la seconde suivante, il glissa sa langue entre elles, demandant un passage qui lui était déjà accordé. L'appendice brûlant de l'aîné trouva son jumeau et tous deux dansèrent un ballet aussi torride que troublant, qui mit un comble à leur attente.

Les paumes impatientes glissèrent sur le buste offert, ne s'attardant qu'à peine sur les boutons de chair dressés, ce qui provoqua un grognement de frustration bien vite remplacé par une plainte de plaisir lorsque ladite main s'enroula autour de son membre pour y imprimer un délicieux mouvement de va-et-vient.

\- Jin… Han… Mmmh…

Ce souffle haletant, cette voix légèrement voilée par le plaisir murmurant son prénom… L'aîné songea un instant que le plus jeune savait fort bien de quelle manière lui faire perdre la raison et qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de le toucher pour ce faire.

L'embrassant de nouveau de la plus torride façon qui soit, Akanishi délaissa finalement sa bouche pour venir suçoter le lobe de son oreille, avant de descendre de plus en plus bas, traçant avec sa langue des arabesques brûlantes sur son torse, puis donna un coup de langue sur le membre palpitant qu'il tenait toujours.

Le corps gracile se tendit et les poings de Kazuya se crispèrent sur la couette.

\- Jin…

Ne souhaitant pas davantage prolonger leur torture mutuelle, l'aîné le prit en bouche sans attendre et effectua plusieurs passages dont il alterna la vitesse, creusant parfois les joues pour effectuer une légère succion, raclant délicatement la peau sensible avec ses dents ou donnant un nouveau coup de langue.

Après quelques instants de e délicieux traitement, la voix tentatrice s'éleva une fois encore, presque méconnaissable.

\- Han… Jin… Je vais…

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et ne cessa pas davantage ce qu'il avait entreprit car il l'appelait de tous ses vœux.

Du reste, Kamenashi se révéla incapable de résister davantage et, dans un râle d'un érotisme sans nom, se libéra brusquement.

Ravi d'être parvenu à ses fins, Jin déglutit le fruit du plaisir de son amant, puis lui présenta sa main, mais celui-ci secoua la tête.

\- Ta main, je n'en ai cure, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque, au grand étonnement de son compagnon qui ignorait qu'il connaissait cette expression antique. C'est ta présence en moi que je désire sentir, alors ne me fais pas davantage languir.

Admiratif que son cadet pense à respecter le défi alors que, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait plutôt dit quelque chose comme "prends-moi" ou même "baise-moi", le concerné hocha la tête. Se plaçant à l'entrée de l'intimité de son bien-aimé, il le fit sien d'un brusque et unique coup de reins, qui les fit gémir de concert.

\- Kazu…

Il ne prononça rien d'autre que son diminutif, mais c'était inutile. Sans plus tarder, il se mit donc à se mouvoir en lui, les mains agrippées à ses hanches fines afin de donner davantage de puissance à leur étreinte et il devait toucher au but à chaque fois s'il en jugeait par les véritables cris de jouissance qui montaient de la gorge de Kazuya dont les doigts, crochetés sur ses épaules, lui rentraient dans la peau.

Tous deux étaient si emplis de désir, que leur union charnelle porta rapidement ses fruits et, dans un même cri d'incommensurable jouissance, se libérèrent.

Le souffle court et erratique, Jin se laissa doucement retomber sur son amant, qu'il serra tendrement contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, mon Kazu… souffla-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Moi aussi, Jinou.

Le silence se fit ensuite, au point où le sommeil finit par l'emporter.

Tous deux ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain matin, juste à temps pour simplement enfiler leurs vêtements et filer au plus vite vers leur lieu de travail où leurs camarades les accueillirent avec des sourires goguenards.

\- Alors, la soirée et la nuit furent bonnes ? s'enquit Koki d'un air narquois, avant de flanquer un petit coup de coude à Kame et d'ajouter pour lui seul : Finalement, tu as pu savoir quel goût il a ?

\- Encore eût-il fallu que je le suce, répondit de même le leader, avant de s'éloigner vers son casier pour laisser son ami méditer sa réponse.

4


End file.
